whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rome (WOD)
Rome, also known as the Eternal City, is the national capital of Italy, the seat of the Papacy within the Vatican, and the fourth-most populated city within Europe. Rome's history spans 28 centuries, in the past the city successively became the capital of the Roman Kingdom, the Roman Republic and the Roman Empire. Overview :Main article: History of Rome (WOD) The history of Rome spans for nearly 2800 years, from their beginning as a kingdom to the Roman Republic, its transformation into the Roman Empire and later as the seat of the Roman Catholic Church of the Papal States (though with various interregna) and a center of the Renaissance to becoming part of the newly founded Kingdom of Italy, the short-lived Italian Empire and the contemporary Republic of Italy. Vampire: The Masquerade Once a centre of vampiric activity on the European continent, the rise of the Inquisition drove many vampires from the city. The presence of the Inquisition, the omnipresence of Holy Ground and persons with True Faith make permanently claiming domain here dangerous for most vampires. This made Rome an ideal place to store dangerous artifacts, like the remnants of the library of Cappadocius. , p. 21 There are even time periods where the city simply has no prince, because the number of active Kindred is too low. , p. 155 Modern Rome is under the rule of the Nosferatu, who claim large parts of the Roman catacombs as their own. The prince, an ancient being named Darius, is rumored to have influence far beyond the city borders. , p. 108 Next to the Nosferatu, the city attracts numerous Toreador and the Tremere Councilor of Western Europe, Grimgroth, resides in a hidden chantry within the city. Rumors tie the Roman Chantry to the forbidden Quaesitori order. , p. 64 The Giovanni are known to use members of their mortal families to move within the city. , p. 33 Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rome is home to one of the most powerful Caerns of the Glasswalkers of the Central House. Unfortunately, as of late, the local Sept has come under financial stress, forcing the Tribe to look desperately for new investors, out of fear that their numerous enemies will simply buy the space where the Caerns stands. , p. 68 Mage: the Ascension The Celestial Chorus has a base in the city since the time of the Messianic Voices. Their prime Horizon Realm, the Grand Adytum, also often referred to as the Celestial Temple of the Sun, was linked to a Node within the city. Rumors were that this was the point where the Oracles of Prime communicated with the Chorus. , p. 168 Within the Chantry, the entire history of the Tradition, from the Sacred Congregation to the Modern Nights, was stored. , p. 86 Since the Avatar Storm cut off the Realm from the physical world, multiple Choristers seek for clues within the city to reenter the realm or at least learn what happened to its inhabitants. Agents of the Adytum, the Red and White Monks that are rumored to have been stranded in the physical world are also sought after. , p. 86 The Chorus’ rivals, the Cabal of Pure Thought had their headquarters also in Rome, in the catacombs of St.Peter. , p. 25 When they were dissolved, it can be assumed that their successors, the New World Order, overtook their Construct. Wraith: The Oblivion The Necropolis of Rome is among the oldest and most prestigious in the history of Stygia. The Necropolis is built with several pieces of architecture drawn directly from Stygia, granting it a classical majesty that harkens back to its glory days. The wraith population is very old, with some of the natives having been contemporaries of Julius Caesar. , p. 64 The old wraiths hold political power in a tight grasp, allowing newcomers only limited freedoms and opportunities. Their limited understanding of modernity and many of their decisions are informed by ancient codes of conduct and modes of thinking. Many are also quite defensive of Rome itself and are willing to violate the Dictum Mortuum to ensure its protection. , p. 64 The Hierarchy is lead by of the Grim Legion, who oversees a council in which all other seven legions are represented. From within the council, the main opposition comes from the Legion of Fate and their leader, the orator Hortensia. , p. 64 The main Citadel is located at the Colosseum, but several smaller citadels are spread throughout the whole city. Each of these smaller citadels is in the hands of the Grim Legion, who all report back to Agrippa. , p. 65 The Vatican is independent of the Roman Hierarchy, having its own Citadel, Anacreon and guards. Relations between both are often stressed, but Agrippa is often content with leaving the wraiths of the Vatican to their own designs. , p. 65 Changeling: The Dreaming Rome falls under the auspices of the Galacian Confederation. , p.49 Hunter: The Reckoning The Society of Leopold has its headquarters, the Monasterio di San Michele, in the city. Nowhere else are the Inquisitors more powerful. , p. 28 The Arcanum have a hidden chapterhouse in the city. Is founder, Massimo Linarelli, at first declined contact with the London-based Arcanum and even now, the Roman Arcanum is more secretive than other chapter-houses. , p. 23 It is not listed on any documents of the Arcanum out of fear of infiltration by the Society. , p. 45 Imbued have arrived to find the city’s ruins and catacombs sprawling with monsters that use them as hiding places. Since then, most Imbued present focus on rooting these hidden threats out. , p. 87 Mummy: The Resurrection Demon: The Fallen While once a centre for the Earthbound, modern Rome is hostile territory for demons. The sheer amount of Holy Ground, as well the presence of several individuals with True Faith within the city, makes visits painful affairs. Only radical penitents travel to the city, while the Faustians are interested in the Faith potential of the place. , p. 22 References Category:Cities (WOD)